Unforgivables
by Alia-karasu
Summary: Harry change de camps, il doit ramener un incube soumis à Voldemort pour prouver sa loyauté ; Draco Malfoy Slash DM/HP/LV Dark!fic Dark!Harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

« POTTER !!

Merlin...cet homme ne se calmait donc jamais...

Harry se leva difficilement du carré d'herbe où il se reposait, ses muscles encore douloureux des corvées du jour, et de la veille, et de l'avant-veille et des jours encire avant...

Il pensait qu'avec le mort de Dumbledore il serait vite récupéré par les membres de l'Ordre, mais non, son anniversaire était le lendemain et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle...

Ses amis étaient peut-être déjà morts...

La simple idée lui donnait la nausée, et vu le peu que contenait son estomac il n'avait pas intérêt à vomir.

« POTTER !!

-Oui, oncle Vernon !

L'énorme bonhomme sortit du salon, le visage écarlate, ses yeux porcins ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

« Va nettoyer la voiture, Pétunia sort avec Dudley ce soir !

-Oui, oncle Vernon.

L'homme aux allures de baleine repartit devant sa télévision.

Harry récupéra de quoi laver la voiture (flambant neuve) et se demanda vaguement quand serait son prochain repas, si Vernon était la ce soir il lui faudrait surement attendre le lendemain...

Si ses amis n'étaient pas sensés le retrouver au 4 Privet Drive, il serait probablement parti depuis longtemps.

Mais parfois...il se demandait si ça en valait vraiment la peine...

***

La main de l'homme s'abattit violemment sur sa joue, envoyant valser ses lunettes, Harry tituba contre le mur.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Pourquoi Vernon l'avait frappé ?

Il n'avait rien fait !

Rien à se reprocher ?

Un autre coup...

Son pied cette fois, en plein estomac.

« Et maintenant vermine...tu vas enfin te rendre utile...

Harry cligna des yeux, il ne voyait rien...

Ses yeux verts étaient peut-être beaux mais ils étaient peu pratique...

Les mains de l'homme se déplacèrent vers son pantalon...

Il n'était quand même pas si dérangé ?

Si ?!

Il tenta de se débattre mais une autre claque arriva, faisant saigner son nez.

Sa baguette était dans son placard enfermée, il ne pouvait rien faire...

L'excuse d'être humain déchira et retira son pantalon, retirant ses sous-vêtements...

Il le plaqua au sol, tentant de s'introduire en lui...

Comment ce misérable moldu osait lui faire ça...

Il n'avait rien fait !

Il ne leur coutait quasiment rien !

Et maintenant il voulait le violer ?!

Harry voulait appeler à l'aide, mais qui ?

Ses amis étaient surement quelque part à l'abri, tous ses amis...

L'Ordre aussi...

Bon sang !

En cas d'urgence Voldemort était plus facile à contacter qu'eux...

Ils étaient dans le couloir, le placard juste à côté de lui, sans cette porte il se serait déjà débarrassé de ce stupide moldu.

A quoi ça servait d'être puissant si il ne pouvait pas lui résister ?

Et en même temps...il n'avait même pas essayé...

« Accio baguette !

C'était stupide, elle n'allait jamais pouvoir traverser la porte en un seul morceau...

Le pénis de cet abruti se rapprochait, il pouvait le sentir...

« Accio baguette !!

Un bruit de bois explosé retentit, sa baguette atterrit, intacte, dans sa main.

Le regard du moldu se fit paniqué.

« Endoloris.

Un éclair rouge se dirigea vers la poitrine du moldu qu'il avait autrefois appelé oncle.

Le même rouge que les yeux de Voldemort...un assez beau rouge en fait.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il voyait parfaitement, même sans ses lunettes.

Harry se plaça devant le miroir le plus proche...

Ses pupilles étaient fendues, comme celles d'un serpents, comme celles de Voldemort...

Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts, comme un avada...

Non ?

Il allait falloir vérifier ça...

Le moldu était toujours au sol, le regardant, terrifié.

« Avada Kedavra.

Oui...c'était le même vert.

Et l'avada était bien plus sympathique que le doloris...

Un cri retentit derrière lui...moldu numéro deux, et moldu numéro trois...

Cool, il allait pouvoir s'amuser...

***

Moldu numéro deux se dirigea vers son cadavre de mari...hurlant.

Moldu numéro trois restait bêtement dans l'entrée, semblant ne pas comprendre...

Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Harry, il avait une idée.

« Hey ! Dudley !

Le regard porcin de moldu numéro trois, si semblable à celui de son géniteur, se releva vers lui.

« Impero

Un jet de lumière bleue, assez jolie aussi mais pas aussi satisfaisante, se dirigea vers moldu numéro trois.

« Dudley ! Étrangle ta mère.

Et moldu numéro trois étrangla moldu numéro deux.

Harry leva le sort, moldu numéro trois hurlait et pleurait.

Pas mal...mais l'impérium n'était pas si intéressant que ça...

Moldu numéro gisait à côté de moldu numéro un, tout deux morts, numéro trois pleurant.

« Endoloris.

Nouvel éclat rouge, moldu numéro trois se tord de douleur et s'effondre.

Et maintenant ?

L'Ordre ?

Mauvaise idée...

Le ministère ?

Naaaan...

Voldemort ?

N'importe quoi...

Quoique.

Roh aller...soyons fou.

***

Voldemort parcourait le dernier rapport de Lucius...

Ce traitre pensait vraiment pouvoir s'en sortir ?

Severus, cet autre traitre, l'avait vraiment mal formé...

Il réprima un ricanement...

Quelque chose n'allait pas...

Les boucliers autours du manoir faiblirent...

Qu'est-ce que...?

Il sortit dans le jardin.

Un jeune homme brun s'y tenait, un instant il eu du mal à le reconnaître tellement sa présence avait changé.

« Harry Potter...

Un regard vert aux pupilles fendu rencontra des yeux rouges avec ces même pupilles, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres son invité répondit.

« Lord Voldemort...

***

Alors ?

Oui, Harry va être un peu tordu dans cette histoire...


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

« Harry Potter...

Un regard vert aux pupilles fendu rencontra des yeux rouges avec ces même pupilles, le mage noir ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre...

« Lord Voldemort

Harry détailla son vis-à-vis, l'homme en face de lui n'avait plus l'air aussi repoussant, un instant il se demanda s'il était de nouveau dans la chambre des secrets ou devant un autre horcruxe...

« Un glamour.

Woups, il avait du le fixer trop longtemps...

« De quoi ?

-Un glamour, pour changer l'apparence....si j'apparaissais comme ça personne ne me craindrait, de plus c'est plus pratique pour se balader à visage découvert.

-Mais...

-Que fais-tu ici ? Non, peu importe, pourquoi devrais-je te laisser en vie ?

-Parce que...euh, je viens vous proposer une alliance ?

-Une alliance ? Entre mes mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Il paraissait particulièrement dubitatif, en même temps c'était dur de lui reprocher.

« Non...entre vous et moi...

-Et l'Ordre ?

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard...

-Et pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps avec toi ?

-Je pourrais vous être utile...

-Potter...la seule chose qui me manque actuellement, et qui me serait vraiment utile c'est quelqu'un pour réchauffer mes draps, je doute que tu veuilles de ce rôle.

Eurk...effectivement, quoique...

Non, il n'était pas là pour ça...

En fait il était là pour quoi ? Ah oui, ça commençait à lui revenir...

« Tu pourrais devenir mon nouveau bras droit à la limite...

-Mais...et Lucius Malfoy ?

-Je reviendrais sur ce chère Lucius plus tard, suis-moi...à moins que tu ne veuilles rester dans ce jardin ?

-Non...mais bras droit et allié ce n'est pas la même chose...

-Tu n'auras pas de meilleure proposition de ma part.

-Mais...

Harry sentit une vague de colère monter en lui, il avait gagné contre ce mage noir de pacotille à pas mal de reprise, il n'avait aucun droit de faire de lui son laquais. Il attrapa sa baguette et visa le dos de l'homme.

« Endolo...

-Endolorissss

Apparemment Voldemort l'avait vu venir, il avait réussi à se retourner pile à temps.

« Potter...je ne suis pas suffisamment idiot pour te tourner le dos sans une bonne raison, comme te tester.

D'un rapide sort le lord l'enchaina, Harry tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y fit.

« Voyons ce que tu fais ici...Legilimensss

Et tout devint noir.

***

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, un mal de crâne menaçait de le faire vomir à chaque mouvement, aussi petit soit-il.

« Lèves toi !

Il tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la voix qui avait osé lui donner un ordre.

Voldemort était là, assit dans un épais fauteuil rouge sang en cuir, tout autours d'eux était dans des tons rouge, mais le rouge sombre des boiseries, pas le rouge festif de la salle commune des griffondors.

Il se releva, tentant d'endiguer la vague de nausée...

« Ainsi...tu sais pour mes horcruxes...

-...Oui.

-Sais-tu où se trouve le dernier ?

-...

-Même pas une idée ?

-...

-Potter, je t'ai vu avec tes moldus, je vois tes yeux, et tu les a vu aussi...tu es plus intelligent que ça.

-C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Enfin...et qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ?

-Que si tout vos horcruxes, et vous disparaissiez...celui qui est dans mon crâne tenterait de me dévorer.

Harry s'aperçut vaguement qu'il frissonnait, en même temps...s'il évitait de penser à tout ça c'était pour une raison.

« Exactement. Donc...tu deviendras mon bras droit, je sais que je n'aurais pas à craindre de poignard dans le dos venant de toi...et tu sais que je peux sentir le moindre de tes mouvements lorsque tu es dans la même pièce...

-C'est pour ça que dans le jardin...

-Oui.

Le mage noir le jaugea du regard, Harry se demanda un instant s'il avait fait le bon choix...

« Bien sûr il est hors de question que tu entres à mon service dès maintenant, du moins officiellement...

-Quoi ?

-Je refuse d'avoir Harry Potter avec moi, ça nuirait à mon image. Potter va disparaître, trouves toi un nouveau nom, je sais comment modifier ton apparence...

-Mais...

-Tu préfères que je te tue...ou mieux, rentrer comme un gentil chien près de l'ordre, prétendre que tu n'as pas massacré ces moldu et attendre le jour de ta mort de ma main ou de ta cicatrice ?

Le lord se tourna vers une étagère et commença à y fouiller.

« Fern...

-Comme nom ou comme prénom ?

-Comme prénom...et comme nom...Blackson ?

-Ça sent le faux nom à dix kilomètres.

-Et Voldemort non ?

Le dit Voldemort fit un vague geste de la main, l'air de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il disait, puis revint s'asseoir, une fiole dans les mains.

« Ceci, est la potion inversement d'héritage.

Harry tendit la main, mais le lord la ramena vers lui.

« Elle est très rare, il faut trois mois pour la mettre au point, elle ré-assemble ton ADN de façon à te faire ressembler de façon plus visible à l'un ou l'autre de tes parents...

-Donc, plus d'yeux verts ou de cheveux noir et indomptable ? Ok, je...

-Ça c'est justement le problème, impossible de prévoir, tu pourrais à peine changer, juste avoir des cheveux un peu plus clairs...

-Oh...

-Si tu la prends...tu deviens mon futur bras droit. Si tu la prends tu trahis l'ordre et tes amis, tu ne seras plus Harry Potter, tu seras Fern Blackson, et tueras tout membre de l'Ordre se mettant sur ton chemin...

Il tendit alors la fiole, rappelant à Harry un film de Dudley avec un Homme noir et deux pilules...

« Très bien...

Sans hésiter il attrapa la potion et l'avala, elle avait un goût de cannelle et de camomille, assez bizarre pour une potion en fait...

« Tu la sentira agir petit-à-petit, mais rien de vraiment douloureux...

-D'accord...et maintenant ?

-Et bien...là, le monde sorcier doit être en train de s'apercevoir qu'Harry Potter a disparut, on va donc éviter de te faire apparaître juste après.

Le mage noir eu un sourire assez effrayant, Harry se demanda un instant s'il allait finalement devoir réchauffer ses draps, ce qui devenait une idée de plus en plus attirante en fait...

« J'ai peut-être une mission pour toi...

-Tiens donc...

-Un moyen de me prouver ta loyauté...

Ça devenait de plus en plus intéressant, il se demandait à quoi ressemblait la chambre d'un mage noir...

Ses pensées durent se lire sur son visage, Voldemort eu un sourire légèrement moqueur et...lubrique.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je pensais, mais pourquoi pas...si ton esprit est devenu aussi pervers cette mission devrait te plaire.

-Oh...et en quoi va consister cette mission ?

-Que sais-tu sur les incubes ?

-...Ce sont des démons masculins qui se nourrissent de sexe, ils peuvent avoir un ou plusieurs compagnons à vie chez qui ils se nourrissent, comme des calices pour un vampire.

-Bien, et que sais-tu des incubes soumis ?

-Les quoi ?

-Ils sont très peu connus. Là ou un incube classique, ou dominant, choisi ses partenaires et son ou ses compagnons...un incube soumis se lie automatiquement à la première personne qui le prend, leur seul moyen de se nourrir si ils n'ont aucun compagnons est de trainer dans des lieux de débauche.

-Mais s'ils se lient à la première personne, comment peuvent ils avoir plusieurs compagnons ?

-Et bien...il suffit que la personne soit elle-même liée, avant ou après à quelqu'un d'autre, et même si le lien entre les deux compagnons de l'incube se dissout, il reste lié au deux.

-Et par lien vous voulez dire....

-Comme celui que nous partageons déjà.

-Donc je dois vous trouver un incube soumis.

-Pas exactement, mais il se fait tard, je vais te montrer ta chambre, appelles un elfe si tu veux quelque chose...

Oh...encore une nuit solitaire en perspective...il aurait dût s'en douter...

« Ma chambre sera juste en face, je ne fais pas dans le genre promotion canapé mais...

-Avec plaisir.

***

Le griffondor suivit Voldemort dans sa chambre, il prit à peine le temps de noter le décors avant de tourner les yeux vers le lord.

Celui-ci l'observait, un certain désir visible...ça allait être intéressant.

Il s'approcha d'Harry, l'attirant violemment à lui afin de dévorer ses lèvres, les yeux rouges semblaient percer son âme, l'étudiant...

Il l'entraina vers le large lit et le déshabilla d'un rapide informulé, Harry regarda ses vêtements disparaître, ne tentant pas de résisté, après tout il en avait autant envie que son futur amant.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveaux, laissant le plus jeune pantelant, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de désir...

Bien vite les mains du lord vinrent lui écarter les cuisses, l'excitation d'Harry était palpable, il savait ce qui venait et allait tenter de l'apprécier au mieux.

Il sentit bien vite un premier doigt pénétrer son intimité, suivit d'un second, l'intrusion n'était pas douloureuse mais c'était loin d'être confortable, il allait en faire la remarque à voix haute lorsqu'une vague de plaisir le submergea, le lord venait juste de trouver sa prostate.

La suite fut des plus embrouillée dans son esprit, le lord l'avait finalement pénétré, avait jouit, puis avait prit la peine de le faire venir avant qu'ils ne dérivent tous deux dans un profond sommeil.

***

Harry s'étira, pour une première fois ça n'avait pas été si douloureux...

La chambre du lord était tout aussi rouge que le salon mais les meubles étaient bien plus sombres, une large panière au sol accueillait Nagini, le serpent le regardait d'ailleurs avec curiosité mais n'avait pas décrocher un mot.

Une main chaude se promena sur sa colonne vertébrale, Harry se retourna paresseusement et fit face à deux yeux rouges calculateurs.

Il releva un sourcil se demandant clairement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amant.

« Va te voir dans le miroir, le changement est plutôt à mon goût...

Ah...la potion, il l'avait complétement oubliée...

…

Il était roux.

Pas le roux Weasley-carotte-et-compagnie...un roux assez riche, de plusieurs tons différents, assez sombre aussi, le genre qui ne jurait pas avec ses yeux, les même qu'avant, ça ne faisait pas du tout sapin de noël...En fait ses cheveux étaient maintenant légèrement bouclés, comme ceux de sa mère, et plus long. Sa peau était plus pâle mais loin de la pâleur des Malfoys ou de Voldemort...

« Bon, je doute que qui que ce soit me reconnaisse...

-Effectivement, il y a encore un air mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un te connaisse assez pour s'en apercevoir...

-Malfoy peut-être...on s'est battu pendant six ans, on connait tout les deux toutes les facettes de l'autre...

-Même ta nouvelle facette perverse et dérangée ?

Il allait répliquer mais une main passa sur ses hanches, l'exhortant à se taire, le baiser qui suivit aida un peu aussi.

« Je pense que tu as dus gagner quelques centimètres aussi...

Il l'attira de nouveau vers le lit, dévorant son cou.

« Et tu es sur de vouloir un incube quand tu m'as moi ?

-Je veux un incube bien précis, ce n'est pas que pour du sexe, et je pense que tu pourras un peu t'amuser avec aussi...

Et sans autre mot il s'enfonça dans l'anus déjà étiré du nouveau roux.

***

« Sais-tu quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Draco Malfoy ?

-Début juin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a a voir là-dedans ?

-Parles moi de lui.

Harry interrogea Tom du regard, quelle idée de parler de ça en plein déjeuner au lit, lui il en avait des meilleures des idées...

-Malfoy a mon âge, même si des fois on pourrait le croire plus jeune, il est peureux, mais ingénieux, il a pas mal de connaissances et a une bonne cervelle, mais son obsession pour son père le pousse à pas mal d'erreurs, je suppose qu'il est au manoir Malfoy en train de jouer les gosses pourri-gâtés en ce moment...

-Bien...par où commencer ?...Connais-tu le sort Aetas-Credente ?

-Non...

-C'est un sort de magie noir très souvent utilisé par les sang-pur, il permet de donner à un enfant en dessous de cinq ans l'âge que l'on veut... Donc une famille avec un enfant de disons...cinq mois, voyant un autre enfant de plus d'un an devenir très important, pourrait choisir de donner un an de plus à son héritier, afin qu'il se rapproche de l'enfant important lorsqu'ils seront à Poudlard...

-Donc Malfoy a un an de moins que moi et était chargé de se rapprocher de moi à Poudlard...il a un peu raté son coup...

-Voilà, il est né le cinq juin 1981 à une heure du matin...sais-tu quand est mort Dumbledore exactement ?

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, il détestait penser à Dumbledore, le vieil homme restait quelqu'un qu'il avait adoré dans le fond.

« Le quatre juin, vers onze heures du soir...

-Severus s'enfuit avec Draco, il le conduit au manoir Malfoy, et là notre blondinet commence à se tordre de douleur, une heure avant ses seize ans, Narcissa lance un rapide Obliviate à Severus et le fait sortir...

-Draco a reçut un héritage ?

-J'y viens, Draco a disparut dans la nature...le reste je le sais après avoir fouillé dans les souvenirs de Narcissa, en toute discrétion bien sur...elle n'est même pas au courant.

-Mais...

-Draco n'est même pas son fils, Lucius a eu une aventure avec une succube, elle tombe enceinte, Narcissa le découvre, leur efface la mémoire à tout les deux et récupère Draco, modifiant de nouveau la mémoire de Lucius...Draco est au courant, elle lui a donné plusieurs adresses où chercher sa vrai mère.

-Et Lucius et Severus, ils ne le cherchent pas ?

-Non...et là ça devient encore plus intéressant, quelqu'un a modifié les souvenirs de Severus, il se souvient avoir amené Draco au QG de l'Ordre, et comme Draco y est caché, Lucius a décidé de s'assurer de sa sécurité en devenant espion à son tour...

-Mais Draco n'y est pas...

-Non.

-Qui a modifié la mémoire de Snape ?

-Quelqu'un de puissant...moi-même j'ai parfois du mal à y fouiller sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive...

-Mais il est du côté de l'Ordre...

-Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de le tuer...

-Mais...

-Mon horcruxe avait déjà commencé le travail...il était mourant.

-Pourquoi n'a t-il rien dit ?

-Pour te pousser à être encore plus déterminé à te débarrasser de moi et de mes mangemorts ? Je te paris que si tu revenais auprès de l'Ordre maintenant, personne ne te dirait rien sur l'innocence de Severus...

Harry y réfléchi un instant, l'Ordre avait-il une fâcheuse tendance à caché des informations importante ?

Moui.

« Bien...Pourquoi Narcissa a-t-elle aidé Draco ?

-Pour ce débarrasser des preuves, Lucius aurait pu se douter de quelque chose après avoir retrouvé son incube d'héritier.

-D'accord, donc...je dois aller chercher Draco aux États-Unis...

-Oui, enfin...tu le trouves, tu le lies à toi pour qu'il ne puisses pas s'échapper et tu reviens avec lui...Son apparence a dût pas mal changer donc j'espère que tu le connais vraiment suffisamment, s'il te reconnaissais du premier coup et pas toi...et bien ça montrerai clairement lequel de vous deux est le plus dangereux à avoir comme ennemi.

-Avec ma chance on se reconnaitra tout les deux au premier coup d'œil, et bien sur je vais devoir lui courir après...

-Possible.

-Tous les moyens sont bons pour le lier je suppose...

-Bien entendu, tout ce que je te demandes c'est de me l'amener ici, le plus vite possible, en un seul morceau...et vivant, ça pourrait être utile.

-Compris...je dois partir quand ?

-Demain, le temps de te trouver des vêtements à ta taille t de récupérer la liste de lieux que Narcissa lui a donné...

Le mage noir sortit sans rien dire d'autre.

Harry s'arrêta de manger. Malfoy était donc un incube...effectivement il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

Quand à ce mystérieux nouveau membre de l'Ordre...il avait hâte d'en savoir plus sur son compte...

***

Et voilà la nouvelle version avec lemon de ce chapitre, vous m'excuserez, j'ai la suite à partir écrire.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Pas à moi (bis)

NA: le chapitre un vient d'être re-éditer avec le lemon.

***

Harry regarda sa montre...deux heures du matin.

Il réprima un grognement, il espérait vraiment que cette adresse était la bonne.

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il crapahutait dans tout les États-Unis pour retrouver Môssieur Malfoy, deux semaines qu'il allait aux adresses laissées par Narcissa Malfoy à son fils et qu'il vérifiait si il n'y trouvait pas une touffe de cheveux blonds peroxydés.

Quand Voldemort lui avait confié cette mission il avait bêtement pensé que ce serait l'affaire d'une semaine, qu'il trouverait l'incube au milieu d'une maison luxueuse en train de se faire pouponner...au lieu de ça les lieux qu'il visitait était de plus en plus mal famés.

Un homme sortit (enfin) de la maison qu'il surveillée, un asiatique...encore pas la bonne.

***

Draco Malfoy s'éveilla lentement...

La première chose qu'il sentit fut la faim, une compagne qu'il avait depuis son héritage, être un incube avait quelques désavantage et le plus gros était le mode d'alimentation, se nourrir de sexe est loin d'être facile, s'en nourrir sans avoir soi-même ces relation est encore plus difficile...

C'est donc la faim au ventre qu'il commença à se relever, maudissant une nouvelle fois son état d'incube soumis, si au moins il était un simple incube classique...

Mais ça ne servait à rien de se torturer, il humecta ses lèvres alors que l'odeur de moisissure de son abri de fortune l'agressait.

Il était dans un nid, un abris de créatures magique destiné à leur servir d'abri pour la nuit, il était interdit de s'y nourrir ou de tuer, même y faire de la magie était interdit, il ne fallait surtout pas attirer l'attention des autorités...

La pièce où il se trouvait était petite et sombre, à côté de lui se trouvaient deux succubes, elles étaient arrivées la veille, guidées par un vampire nommé Daniel, le même qui lui avait montré ce nid d'ailleurs.

Le vampire l'avait trouvé sept semaines auparavant dans une ruelle, affamé, pour ne pas dire quasiment mourant.

Draco avait cherché sa vraie mère pendant trois semaines aux adresses données par Narcissa mais n'avait trouvé de traces nulle part, il était retourné à certaines pour vérifier mais était finalement tombé à cours de galions.

Incapable de se nourrir seul le serpentard avait parfois joué avec l'idée de se lier à quelqu'un, quitte à mourir lorsque celui-ci se lasserait, c'était lors d'un moment où il pensait à ça que Daniel était apparu.

Le vampire lui avait apprit à se faire inviter dans les boites de nuit moldu et les clubs de strip-tease pour profiter des activités sexuelles des personnes présentes, il lui avait ensuite montré le nid et apprit ses règles.

Bien sûr, la situation n'avait rien de plaisante mais si la faim ne se faisait pas oublier, il avait au moins la force de rester sur ses deux jambes...

Veillant à ne pas réveiller les deux succubes, Draco sortit rapidement de la pièce, faisant profil bas alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment...un incube soumis est une proie de choix, et en dehors du nid il était plus que vulnérable.

Il se dirigea rapidement vert des toilettes publiques situés dans le bas de la rue...il se demandait régulièrement si c'était une coutume américaine de ne jamais les nettoyer ou c'était juste à San Francisco...bien sûr c'était peut-être juste un truc de moldu mais il avait appris à ne plus les sous-estimer après avoir vu leurs aéroports et leurs gratte-ciels.

Draco étudia son profil dans la glace en face de lui...il avait une tête à faire peur, on voyait facilement que ses joues avaient perdues pas mal de volume et les cernes sous ses yeux n'avaient rien de sympathiques...

Il arrangea rapidement ses cheveux qu'il avait coupés très courts, il était plus difficile de noter la couche de saleté ainsi, et leurs nouvelle couleur facilité encore plus les choses...

Il avait les cheveux bleus, pas bleu nuit ou bleu pâle...bleu imperium, comme ses yeux.

Ils avaient pris cette couleur lorsqu'il avait reçut son héritage, il était toujours aussi pâle mais avait tout de même perdu quelques centimètres...

Ses traits étaient aussi moins pointus, mais cet effet était plus qu'atténué par sa maigreur, si il n'était pas très en forme en sortant de Poudlard, merci à des mois de stress et de complots, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce à quoi il ressemblait désormais.

Draco s'aspergea le visage, l'eau était froide mais au moins il se sentait un peu moins sale, il croisa de nouveau son propre regard dans le miroir en face de lui...il détestait ses yeux...

Dès qu'il se laissait un peu aller ses pupilles se fendaient, comme ceux d'un serpents...comme ceux de Voldemort, et la couleur...

Ce bleu lui rappelait bien trop les impérium qu'il avait dû utiliser l'année précédente, oh, c'était sort qu'il maitrisait parfaitement, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi en être fier, bon l'imperium était le seul impardonnable qu'il réussissait parfaitement...mais....

Non !

Peu importe, il n'aurait pas à utiliser un de ces sorts ici !

Il était loin de l'Angleterre et de Voldemort, son père était encore à Azkaban et Severus...Severus le croyait surement en sécurité au manoir, merci aux mensonges de sa mère.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un duo assez mal assorti qui pénétra dans les toilettes, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, obèse et puant l'alcool et un jeune garçon d'environ quatorze ans...

Draco fit mine de sortir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient au fond de la pièce, à l'abri des regards, il resta à quelques mètres hors de leur vue, savourant le plaisir que l'homme prenait à la fellation du plus jeune, les gémissements résonnaient dans l'espace réduit alors que Draco était partagé entre le plaisir d'un homme affamé face à un festin et le dégout face à cette scène.

Sentant l'homme éjaculer comme si il était lui même un participant de cette scène de débauche, le serpentard s'empressa de partir, ce genre de type n'aimait pas du tout être surpris dans ce genre de situations.

Rassasié pour quelques heures, Draco partit vers la bibliothèque où il passerait probablement sa journée en attendant que les boites de nuit ouvrent ou que la faim devienne trop puissante pour qu'il reste en place.

***

Harry entra dans la boite de nuit enfumée...oh bien sûr ce n'était pas un lieu ultra chic et raffiné mais il avait décidé d'abandonner la chasse à l'incube pour ce soir et de se faire un peu plaisir, il venait de revérifier l'adresse de cette chère Narcissa, ici, à San Francisco, mais pas de Malfoy...

Ça devenait lassant.

Il dépassa plusieurs couples en pleine exploration buccale et atteint enfin le bar, le barman lui fit passer une margarita presque immédiatement, un cadeau d'un type à l'air pas frais quelques mètres plus loin...

Harry hésitait à accepter ses avances (depuis qu'il avait couché avec le lord il avait encore plus envie de ce genre d'attentions) lorsqu'une scène assez étrange attira son regard.

A une table un couple se bécotait sans gène, la main de la fille clairement dans le pantalon de son compagnon...l'image était charmante mais la personne juste derrière l'était encore plus...

Un jeune homme à quelque mètres d'eux semblait lui même en plein festin, ses cheveux bleus réfléchissaient étrangement la lumière.

Quelque chose chez lui semblait familier...

L'homme orgasma et le garçon aux cheveux bleus sembla revenir sur terre...

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, vert et bleu, avada et imperium, deux pupilles fendues...

Harry eu un sourire ironique et satisfait alors que l'autre prenait un air d'animal traqué...

Enfin il avait trouvé Malfoy !

Il se leva et s'approcha de son ancienne nemesis, oubliant son verre et l'homme qui lui avait offert.

***

Draco pénétra dans la boite de nuit au bras d'un rouquin déjà à moitié saoul, lorsque celui-ci poussa ses avances un peu trop loin il préféra bien sûr l'envoyer balader, il était à l'intérieur, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Il repéra asse vite deux hommes qui s'éclipsaient dans les toilettes, et vu leur air ça n'avait rien d'innocent...que le diner commence.

Il sortit des toilettes quelques minutes plus tard et remarqua un couple à une table...la femme avait la main dans le pantalon de son compagnon, ce serait un plat de résistance parfait !

Il se dirigea vers leur table, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière et savoura...

L'homme orgasma enfin et Draco put reprendre ses esprits, il parcourut la salle du regard, cherchant de nouveaux casse-croute et s'arrêta sur un homme appuyé au bar, le regardant droit dans les yeux...

Il était roux, assez grand, plutôt mignon et...

Draco se tendit subitement devant les yeux vert avada qui l'observaient...

Potter !

Le golden boy...se dirigeait vers lui !

Il se demanda un instant si l'Ordre du Phénix l'avait retrouvé puis il vit les pupilles de sa nemesis...

Son regard...

Potter avait probablement perdu le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait, il travaillait pour le lord.

Draco avait l'impression d'être un quelconque herbivore face aux phares d'une voiture, incapable de bouger malgré l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou...

La main de Potter se serra autours de son bras.

« Allons dehors, je crois qu'on a une petite conversation à avoir tout les deux...

***

Harry entraina Malfoy dehors, l'incube semblait totalement désorienté, sa peur était palpable...

« Tu connais un endroit calme où on pourrait parler ?

Bien sûr il aurait pu l'entrainer dans un hôtel directement et l'y violer...mais quelque chose l'intriguait, le serpentard n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un aristocrate pouponné, il était sale et vu la tête qu'il avait fait face à ce couple il devait avoir faim...

Le ramener en Angleterre serait peut-être plus facile que prévu...

« Aucun endroit correct...

-Dans ce cas...on va retourner près de mon hôtel.

Il se dirigea vers une des avenues principales, il y avait vu un café à l'air correct, l'incube le suivit docilement, comme vaincu d'avance...

Il s'installa à une table, lui faisant signe de s'assoir.

« Bien...je suppose que tu te demandes ce que je fais là...

-Tu travailles pour Voldemort et tu veux que je vienne en Angleterre avec toi je suppose...

-C'est à peu près ça...

Un serveur s'approcha pour prendre leur commande et Harry vit Malfoy se tendre, il ignorait encore si sa nature avait était découverte ou pas...

« Un café pour moi et...Malfoy ? Tu peux avaler quelque chose ?

L'autre serra clairement les dents...

« Non merci...

Une fois le serveur repartit, Harry se permit un large sourire.

« Je travaille bien pour lui, il a découvert ton petit secret et... il a décidé que tu serais son nouvel amant...que tu le veuille ou non d'ailleurs.

-Et toi dans tout ça ?

-Quoi moi ? Je suis là pour servir d'intermédiaire c'est tout...

-Intermédiaire ?

Draco frissonna, la façon dont Potter avait dit ces mots...quelque chose clochait.

« Je suis relié au lord par ma cicatrice...si je te lie à moi...je te lie à lui...un intermédiaire donc.

L'incube s'enfonça dans son siège, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un échappatoire...en attendant il allait gagner du temps.

« Potter ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux ?

-Ça ? C'est venu comme ça...après que j'ai torturé mon oncle...

Il déglutit...c'était maintenant très clair, Potter était cinglé !

Aussi cinglé que le seigneur des ténèbres...

Il dut sentir sa panique puisqu'il saisit son bras violemment, empêchant toute tentative de fuite.

« Mon hôtel est de l'autre côté de la rue...

***

Harry sortit du café, tenant Malfoy fermement et se dirigeant vers sa chambre d'hôtel.

Il allait pousser la porte du bâtiment lorsque l'incube profita de son mouvement pour le déséquilibré et se libéré.

Évitent la chute de justesse Harry eu juste le temps de voir la direction qu'il avait prise, furieux de l'avoir laissé s'enfuir il partit à ses trousses, baguette en main.

La course poursuite ne fut pas longue, si du temps de Poudlard Malfoy était un sprinter né, son état actuel lui donnait un sérieux désavantage, Harry le rattrapa à peine cinq minutes après dans un ruelle.

Il lui lança un rapide sort pour lui lier les poignets et le mit sur le ventre, s'asseyant quasiment sur lui tout en chuchotant à son oreille.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Malfoy...tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, on sera lié que tu le veuille ou non, et puisque tu es tellement opposé à l'idée d'une union dans mon superbe hôtel cinq étoile, ce sera ici, dans cette ruelle.

-Quoi ? Pas question ! Dégage ! Enflure ! Fumier ! Bâtard !

-Non, le bâtard c'est toi, tu as oublié ?

Et sans attendre de réponse il le bâillonna, ce type avait vraiment une voix désagréable quand il était effrayé.

« Regarde toi Malfoy, tu es affamé, sale...seul. Explique moi ce qui est mieux ici qu'auprès de notre lord...

L'incube tenta vainement de se débattre, les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, c'est vrai...c'est à se demander comment tu peux te lever le matin vu l'état de ton corps...et regardes tu ne peux même plus appeler ta magie, sinon tu te serais déjà transformer pour me fuir...

Harry eu une légère moue et le débâillonna.

« Dit moi Malfoy, les incubes ont bien une forme alternative, non ? Celle d'un animal qui leur correspond, comme les animagus...

-O...oui.

-Et quelle est la tienne ?

-Une wyverne...

Harry éclata de rire à la réponse du blond.

« Une Wyverne ?! Pourquoi pas...le dragon le plus faible au monde, même pas de pattes juste deux ailes pour le différencier d'un serpents...ça te correspond bien effectivement.

Et sans autre mot, Harry banni le pantalon et le caleçon de l'incube d'un coup de baguette.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de le préparer, après tout les incubes se lubrifient automatiquement et n'ont absolument pas besoin d'être étiré pour recevoir ce genre d'attentions, Harry s'enfonça d'un coup sec dans l'anus du serpentard, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Il vint rapidement et à peine le blond eut-il éjaculé dans sa main, une vague de magie les parcourut, les liant à jamais.

Harry se retira et se nettoya, libérant Malfoy -ou peut-être devrait il l'appeler Draco ?- de ses liens.

L'incube se recroquevilla sur lui même, en pleurs.

***

Bon...j'avais pas du tout prévu de le poster (ou de l'écrire) aujourd'hui mais après avoir lu une certaine review sur ma co-écriture...je n'ai pas pu résisté.

Alors que pensez vous d'Harry et Draco maintenant ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

Draco frissonna alors que la source de chaleur dans son dos bougeait, sans réfléchir il se retourna et se colla contre le corps chaud à ses côtés.

Une seconde...le corps ?

Sursautant, il s'éloigna, ouvrant des yeux encore embués de sommeil sur Potter.

Le dit Potter le regardait, l'air clairement amusé par ses réactions, les cheveux maintenant roux du soi-disant sauveur du monde sorcier lui tombaient dans les yeux et lui donnaient un air assez sauvage.

L'incube humecta ses lèvres, prenant conscience à la fois de la situation et du lien qui l'unissait à Potter, mais aussi réalisant à quel point il avait faim...

Avoir couché (même involontairement) avec Potter lui avait permit de connaître la satiété pendant quelques minutes et il lui en fallait désormais plus, plus de sexe, plus de plaisir, plus de Potter...

Autant dire qu'il avait un gros problème...

***

Harry se réveilla un en sursaut, il venait encore de faire un cauchemar impliquant ses parents et Dumbledore, le même depuis deux semaines...

Il remarqua rapidement l'incube endormis à côté de lui, il avait dû le porter jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel le soir précédent, Malfoy avait très vite dérivé dans un sommeil quasi-comateux après la création du lien, probablement un effet de la magie qui avait été déployée.

Il l'avait déshabillé et mis au lit sans plus de cérémonie avant de s'endormir à ses côté.

L'ancien prince des serpentard avait vraiment perdu toute sa superbe, il était maigre comme un clou, sale et avait perdu toute sa fierté...bon il restait particulièrement beau, et attirant aussi mais d'une façon bien différente par rapport à avant, à Poudlard Draco Malfoy était du genre à attirer les foules par sa langue acérée, son orgueil, son charisme (emprunté à son père) mais aussi pour certains, son argent et son sang, ici il paraissait bien plus faible et attachant, d'autant plus quand on voyait ces différences.

Tout à coup le serpentard remua légèrement, avant de se tourner vers lui et de se serrer contre son torse, les yeux toujours fermer et souriant comme un chat bien heureux.

Harry se demanda un instant ce qui était en train de se passer quand il réalisa que c'était surement dut aux gènes incubes, Malfoy était automatiquement attiré par son compagnon, de plus vu l'état dans lequel il était il devait avoir encore faim.

Il sentit l'incube sursauter et s'éloigner alors qu'il réalisait où il était.

C'est très amusé qu'il le vit se tendre et l'observer...il pouvait presque voit les engrenages et les rouages dans son cerveau.

Son incube, oui, car maintenant il lui appartenait, le regardait, méfiant, comme craignant un nouveau viol alors qu'il posait machinalement la main sur son ventre...

Un petit creux peut-être ?

***

Draco fit face au regard railleur du griffondor, tiraillé entre l'envie de fuir son violeur et celle de sauter sur son compagnon.

« Tu as faim ?

Il fronça les sourcils,rougissant aux implications, mentir était définitivement une possibilité...plutôt mourir que de retourner en Angleterre avec Potter et Voldemort comme compagnons, c'est pourquoi il fut assez choqué quand il s'entendit répondre.

« Oui.

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à dire ça la bouche d'Harry était sur la sienne, incapable de résister, il répondit avidement au baiser, savourant comme jamais.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et se serra contre lui, sentant son érection, son propre sexe se réveillant à ce contact, Harry le plaqua contre le lit et sonda ses yeux, s'assurant probablement que ce n'était pas un piège...

Et malheureusement pour Draco, ce n'en était pas un, son instinct d'incube prenait le dessus comme jamais auparavant et il était encore trop faible pour le combattre.

La main d'Harry se dirigea vers son érection et Draco écarta docilement les cuisses pour lui montrer clairement ce qu'il désirait, le regard vert devint encore plus chargé d'envie, Draco réprima un frisson d'excitation et fit un léger mouvement de hanches pour l'encourager.

« Allumeur...

Son compagnon le pénétra rapidement,grognant, le faisant hurler de plaisir alors que l'orgasme l'emportait et que la sensation de faim disparaissait totalement, son Harry vint en quelques va et vient puis se laissa retomber à côté de lui.

Totalement désinhibé par le sexe, Draco se colla de nouveau à lui, posant directement la tête sur son torse en incube sûr de son bon droit.

***

Harry observa Malfoy se rendormir...l'instinct de l'incube semblait particulièrement puissant, il avait presque cru à un changement de personnalité lorsqu'il avait commencé à répondre ainsi à son baiser, surtout après avoir rougi à la simple idée de se nourrir.

Bon, maintenant il allait devoir expliquer à l'incube ce qui s'était passé en Angleterre pendant son absence, mais aussi ce qu'ils allaient y faire.

D'ailleurs...il fallait qu'il achète des billets pour rentrer, un porto-loin serait trop cher, il leur faudrait prendre l'avion.

Draco resserra son étreinte, enfonçant la tête dans son cou, Harry commença à se raidir, puis se détendit alors que l'incube commençait à ronronner...oui, un ronronnement, ou en tout cas un son y ressemblant et sortant de sa gorge, restait à savoir ce que ça signifiait.

Il écarta le serpentard, mettant fin au concert de ronronnements et partit à l'accueil de l'hôtel, il avait des billets à réserver.

***

Draco se réveilla dans la chambre vide, il s'assit cligna des yeux et vit qu'Harry n'était plus là...pas grave, il avait le ventre plein c'est tout ce qui comptait, il se ré-enroula dans les épaisses couvertures, comptant bien profiter de ce confort.

Harry était surement partit préparé leur retour en Angleterre, là-bas il allait pouvoir voir le lord et...

Euh, une seconde...

Pas question de rentrer !

Il se releva instantanément en réalisant où ses pensées l'avaient entrainé.

Bon sang ça allait être impossible, à peine quelques heures après l'union, et le viol ne l'oublions pas, il n'arrivait déjà plus à réfléchir correctement...

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il...

La porte s'ouvrit et son compagnon entra dans la pièce, l'air énervé, Draco dut se retenir de toute ses forces de lui sauter au cou ou de l'interroger.

Harry releva les yeux et sembla enfin le remarquer, un étrange sourire passa sur ses lèvres...

« Malfoy, ta forme de wyverne, elle fait quelle taille ?

L'incube se raidit et rougi, mort de honte...

« Je ne sais pas exactement...je suis assez petit mais...pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Et pourquoi au nom de Merlin ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de lui dire la vérité ? Le lien n'était pas sensé avoir ce genre d'effet pourtant...

« Quand je suis partis je ne pensais pas mettre tant de temps à te trouver...il ne me reste pas assez d'argent pour deux billets d'avion, si tu pouvait juste changer de forme et te glisser dans ma poche...

-Oh...je pense être assez petit pour ça...

-Montre.

L'incube rougit encore plus, il détestait cette forme qui avait l'air encore plus fragile et faiblarde...

Franchement montrer ce genre de forme à son humain juste après l'union...ça n'avait rien de tentant, mais bon, puisqu'il lui avait demandé.

Draco sortit du lit, remarquant à l'occasion qu'il était encore nu, et il se concentra, appelant sa magie à lui et la sentant répondre pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

***

Harry observa Malfoy alors qu'il faisait appel à sa magie, sous ses yeux le corps de l'incube s'allongea légèrement avant de s'affiner, prenant un corps serpentin alors que deux ailes apparaissaient dans son dos.

Le mini-dragon bleu se dirigea alors vers lui, voletant à hauteur de son torse, ni trop haut, ni trop bas afin de montrer sa soumission et sa confiance, Harry avança la main et l'incube se posa directement dedans, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose probablement...ou en tout ça c'est ce qu'il semblait.

Un fois encore les instincts semblaient avoir repris le dessus et Malfoy se comportait plus comme un animal de compagnie obéissant que comme un être humain.

La wyverne s'enroula sur elle-même dans sa paume et fit mine de s'endormir...était-il vraiment sensé dormir autant ? Ou était-ce un contre-coup de semaines de famine et de solitude ?

Peu importe, au moins voyager allait être assez facile et s'il dormait, l'incube ne risquait pas de se faire remarquer même sous cette forme.

Leur avions partait dans quatre heures, mieux valait donc partir au plus vite, il mangerait dans l'aéroport et Malfoy pourrait surement attendre une bonne dizaine d'heures avant son prochain repas.

« Malfoy, reprend ta forme normal.

La bestiole qui avait élue domicile dans le creux de sa main cligna des yeux et s'éloigna d'un battement d'aile, prenant tout de même le temps de bailler et de lui lécher le pouce, révélant des dents particulièrement acérées et une langue fourchue...

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus reprit forme devant lui, l'interrogeant du regard, attendant probablement un ordre.

« Va te laver, tu prendra des vêtements à moi quand tu auras fini...

Harry le vit se diriger vers la douche et se retourna vers le tas de tissus qu'il avait posé là la veille, les anciens vêtements de Malfoys étaient particulièrement sales et puants, d'un coup de baguette il les envoya dans la poubelle qui trônait dans un coin.

***

Draco sortit rapidement de la cabine de douche, ces engins étaient très agréables mais il avait l'impression que son humain était pressé...non, c'est Harry, enfin Potter qui était pressé et...raaah.

Bordel !

Il fallait qu'il regagne un peu contrôle de lui même !

Potter était pressé et comme il ne voulait pas avoir un psychopathe sur le dos (comme hier au soir) il allait simplement faire le nécessaire pour ne pas l'énerver.

Et ce n'était pas du tout parce que son (stupide) instinct d'incube lui disait d'écouter son compagnon et que ça lui vaudrait des faveurs sexuelles...vraiment pas, juré.

L'envie de se jeter d'une fenêtre se fit sentir...ça aurait été tellement plus simple.

Il se regarda dans la glace...il avait encore les pupilles fendues et quelques écailles étaient visibles, sa transformation était assez aléatoire, se concentrant il les fit disparaître, vérifia que ses dents avaient bien la taille normale et...

Et il avait encore du pain sur la planche, sa langue était restée à son stade serpentin...pas des plus pratique pour parler.

...Où étais la fenêtre déjà ?

« Malfoy, sors tout de suite si tu as fini !

Et incapable de désobéir, Draco sortit, il tremblait légèrement, les températures étaient basses pour le mois d'aout et être passé par le stade d'animal à sang froid avant de partir sous la douche n'aidait pas.

Le roux lui jeta une serviette à la figure, il ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à se sécher, se délectant du regard appréciateur de son humain sur son corps, peut-être allait-il le nourrir de nouveau avant de partir ?

L'idée avait vraiment du charme...et à voir son compagnon il n'était pas contre, après tout ils venaient de s'unir, il fallait en profiter.

Avec un léger sourire il s'approcha de son humain.

***

Harry regarda Draco approcher...quelque chose était différent, les pupilles du serpentard étaient plus fendues que jamais et on y lisait une lueur calculatrice.

Ce n'est que lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent qu'il comprit que l'incube avait largement prit le dessus sur l'humain, et qu'il voulait encore manger.

Deux pensées lui vinrent simultanément; d'abord il allait surement devoir lui jeter un sort pour rester le seul à contrôler la situation, ensuite il se dit qu'un incube avec ce genre de regard pouvait faire fureur parmi les mangemort ou sur un champ de bataille.

Oh, bien sûr transformer Malfoy en arme était loin d'être le but de Voldemort mais après tout...et puis comme ça Harry pourrait s'amuser avec lui lors des raids.

L'incube se colla à lui, prenant possession de sa bouche et s'appliquant à défaire son pantalon un peu plus bas.

Harry l'arrêta immédiatement, tenant ses deux poignets, l'incube se débattit, on sentait déjà qu'il avait repris des forces par rapport à la veille et Harry avait du mal à le tenir en place, relâchant ses poignets il recula et sortit sa baguette.

« Endoloris !

Malfoy se tordit de douleur à ses pieds avant que son regard ne se fixe sur lui et qu'une lueur de compréhension apparaisse enfin.

L'incube cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de laissé échappé un grognement de douleur.

« Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?

-Je sais pas, c'est le lien...

-Le lien... quel rapport avec ça ?

-Tu m'as lié à toi, normalement la suite logique c'est une semaine de sexe effréné, le lien que tu as créé hier au soir veut nous rapprocher et pour ça c'est moi qu'il manipule.

-Tu dis ça comme s'il avait une volonté propre...

-Écoute Potter...je n'en sais rien, ça fait à peine deux mois que je suis un incube...ça reste assez nouveau pour moi aussi.

-Endoloris ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

***

Draco se courba sous la douleur, il avait l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale avait explosé.

Bordel, Potter était aussi violent que Voldemort, il commençait à sérieusement douter de ses chances de survie là-bas, en Angleterre...et c'est pas comme si il pouvait juste prendre la porte maintenant...son instinct allait de toute façon se réveiller et partir à la recherche de son humain.

Potter arrêta le sort, le laissant pantelant...ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute s'il était la merci de ses propres instincts, et tout à l'heure Harry avait vraiment eu l'air intéressé et...

Non !

Ne surtout pas laisser ses pensées dériver par là, il ne voulait pas revivre la scène, merci bien.

« Franchement Malfoy, tu es dur à vivre, en plus j'aime pas beaucoup utiliser ce sort.

Il pouvait parler...

« Désolé...

Le roux se tourna vers lui, comme doutant des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

Bon c'est vrai que ce genre de comportement était plutôt rare chez lui mais...il avait toujours eu un très bon instinct de survie, s'il fallait courber l'échine, il le ferait, c'était une technique de famille (côté paternel bien sûr).

« Tu penses avoir souvent ce genre de...poussées d'instinct ?

-Aucune idée, si tu penses à dans l'avion...je suppose que ma forme de wyverne devrait au moins m'empêcher de vouloir coucher avec toi sur place.

-Oh...et que devrais-je attendre d'elle ?

Draco haussa les épaules, c'est pas comme si il avait déjà essayé après tout.

« Je suppose que ce sera plus un désir de plaire...une parade nuptiale peut-être...

Son humain éclata de rire.

***

Bon tant que j'ai l'inspiration...voilà le tout nouveau chapitre.


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: Rien à moi (et même si ça l'était, depuis le temps que j'ai pas posté ça serait tombé dans le domaine publique)

Note: I'm back, and I totally foired my partielles (Wouhou)

***

Draco releva les yeux alors que son humain-non Ha...Potter-merde...

Potter approchait de la table du café où il l'avait laissé, le roux lui avait clairement ordonné de ne pas en bouger et lui, en bon incube avait obéit. Leur avion allait partir dans un peu plus d'une heure, Harry avait accepté qu'il reste sous sa forme humaine dans l'aéroport,il ne changerait qu'à la dernière minute.

Le griffondor s'assit, déposant son café sur la table.

« Impatient de rentrer au pays Malfoy ?

Draco frissonna en entendant son nom, un Malfoy...il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas traité en tant que tel... Il se demandait encore si Potter n'était pas qu'une illusion, les divagations d'un incube affamé, mourant dans une ruelle sordide de San Francisco... A savoir si son humain était un rêve ou un cauchemars...

« Malfoy !

-Huh ?

-Je t'ai posé une question !

-Je...je ne sais pas...j'ai hâte de rentrer, mais je sais que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

-Avant ?

-Moi en gosse pourri-gâté, mon père libre et puissant, vous, les griffondors favorisés par un directeur toujours vivant...

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de son humain, Draco réprima l'envie de se jeter à ses pieds pour s'excuser.

« Je...je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt...tu dois me croire je...

-Je sais.

Harry poussa un long soupir sous le regard interrogateur de l'incube.

« J'étais là, ce soir là...et puis peu importe, c'est plutôt un avantage pour Voldemort, non ? Alors maintenant que j'ai changé de camps...

-Oui...d'ailleurs pourquoi...?

Les pupilles soudains fendues de Potter le firent taire. Encore un sujet sensible...décidément il accumulait les faux-pas avec son compagnon.

« Une fois en Angleterre on rejoindra Tom, il va se lier définitivement à toi et puis...on attendra ses ordres. On ne devrait même pas avoir besoin de te faire avaler une quelconque potion pour ton apparence, tu es méconnaissable...

-Mais toi tu m'as reconnu...

-Et toi tu m'as reconnu moi, pourtant je paris que si je croisais Ron ou Hermione, ils ne s'en apercevraient même pas...Il faudra aussi te trouver un nom.

-Quel est le tien ?

-Fern Blackson.

-Fern ? Comme la couleur de tes yeux...Je peux prendre ton nom de famille ?

Son humain rougit subitement, preuve qu'il était moins froid et sur de lui que ce qu'il voulait montrer.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu...

-Et bien...ce serait un peu ironique puisque ma mère adoptive est Narcissa Black, et puis...je sais pas, je crois que...

C'était au tour de Draco de devenir pivoine, il avait l'impression que prendre le nom de son compagnon pourrait lui donner un statut plus stable, plus réconfortant, le tout en amplifiant le sentiment d'appartenance...bon sang il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un animal, bientôt son humain allait le promener en laisse et ce serait vraiment dégradant et...et oui, un peu excitant aussi mais quand même....

« Comme tu veux, et ton prénom ?

-Hum...Yale ?

-C'est quoi comme prénom ça ?

-C'est un ton de bleu qui ressemble à mes yeux et mes cheveux.

-Et tes écailles...

-Aussi.

-Et en parlant d'écailles, tu me suis aux toilettes, il est temps que tu changes de forme.

***

Harry s'installa dans l'avion et prit un air détendu alors qu'il sentait la wyverne s'agiter dans sa poche. Dans un sens le plus dur était fait, avant de se transformer l'incube avait absolument tenu à se nourrir, _pour être plus calme dans l'avion_,et depuis la créature tentait de se mettre à l'aise.

La première partie du voyage fut calme jusqu'à ce que la nature le rappelle à l'ordre et qu'il doive aller aux toilettes, à peine fut il entré dans la pièce, l'incube sortit de sa cachette et reprit sa forme habituelle.

« Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

Au lieu de lui répondre l'autre tenta de l'embrasser, son stupide instinct avait clairement reprit le dessus...bon, il ne pouvait pas rester là trop longtemps alors...

Harry répondit au baiser de la créature, sentant sa langue serpentines se faufiler entre ses lèvres, il avait bien crut le remarquer la fois précédente; les transformations d'une forme à l'autre n'étaient pas parfaites...ça pouvait servir...

Il ramena les mains de Malfoy au dessus de sa tête d'une main et défit son pantalon de l'autre, il allait devoir faire ça rapidement...

***

Draco se sentit partir vers l'arrière, s'effondrant à terre il cligna des yeux, Harry était en train de remonter son pantalon...oups ?

« Bordel ! J'espère pour toi qu'il n'y aura plus de scènes de ce genre.

-Je...

Il rougit, apparemment se transformer en wyverne n'aidait pas tellement...

« Rechange-toi ! Il nous reste quatre heures de voyage.

Bon...il avait l'air suffisamment énervé et pressé...ce n'était surement pas le moment d'essayer de s'excuser.

Reprenant sa forme de wyverne, il se glissa dans la poche de son humain, peut-être allait-il réussir à se rendormir ?

***

Harry sortit et se rassit à sa place, son voisin était endormi et ronflait de tel façon qu'il lui rappelait Vernon Dursley...autant dire que la baguette lui démangeait.

Une heure après il craqua, il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit sa bag-wyverne...c'était l'autre poche...il remit la wyverne en question à sa place et sortit sa baguette, pour de vrai cette fois, il allait prononcer le fameux sort commençant par A et finissant par A lorsqu'une douleur se fit sentir dans son autre main.

Là c'était une certitude; les wyvernes ont de bonnes dents.

« Draco...

Sa voix glaciale fit sursautait la créature qui le regarda, l'air innocente, les yeux grand ouverts et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il était beau le prince de serpentard...

Bon...tuer un moldu dans un avion n'était pas sa meilleure idée, c'est vrai, mais comment ce...ce truc pouvait oser se mettre sur son chemin ?

Il attrapa le coup reptilien et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu refais ça, et c'est ton cadavre que je ramène au lord.

Le lâchant il se cala un peu mieux dans son siège, il aurait dû remettre Malfoy dans sa cachette mais bon...à ce stade après tout...

***

Draco s'installa tranquillement sur les cuisses de son humain, bon sang, s'il devait jouer les chien de garde et l'empêcher de commettre des meurtres en plus...

Curieusement il n'était pas certain que le lord avait prévu ça en lui envoyant Potter aux trousses...

Bon, l'un dans l'autre il n'allait pas plaindre, sa situation aurait pu être pire, son humain était assez beau, puissant et avait l'air endurant et...et ses pensées se mettaient encore à dérivées vers des terrains dangereux, Harry n'apprécierait surement pas qu'il se fasse encore remarquer.

L'humain l'observait, l'étudiant , leur regards se croisèrent et il bougea croisant ses jambes et envoyant Draco beaucoup plus près de son entre-jambe, les sourcils de son compagnons se froncèrent et cette fois ses yeux le mettaient au défi d'oser faire quoique ce soi.

Agitant la tête et tentant de retrouver ses esprits, Draco se retourna ostensiblement et tenta de se rendormir, étirant ses ailes avant de...

La main de l'humain passa sur les fines membranes qui lui permettaient de voler, la wyverne se retourna, dévoilant de nouveau ses ailes, faisant briller ses fines écailles, captivant le regard de son humain.

La lumière légèrement tamisé de l'avion était tout à son avantage et les doigts de son compagnon rejoignirent bientôt son balai aérien, il allait s'approcher de son visage lorsqu'une autre voix retentit derrière eux.

Les yeux d'Harry retrouvèrent leur éclat habituel tandis que l'hôtesse passait dans l'allée, il foudroya Draco du regard avant de soupirer.

***

Harry entra dans les toilettes de l'aéroport, faisant signe à l'incube de se changer.

Dès sa sortie de l'avion il avait appelé le lord pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire, une réunion de mangemorts étant prévue dans l'après-midi il avait été décidé qu'il emmènerai Malfoy s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements avant de retourner au Manoir Riddle.

« Bien, on va aller à Gringotts puis chez Madame Malkin, ensuite on ira dans le Londres moldu ; je veux y acheter quelques trucs...

-Euh...je...

-Quoi encore Malfoy ?

L'autre se mordit les lèvres, probablement gêné de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Le chemin de traverse a une alerte contre les créatures de type démoniaque...

-Démoniaque ?

-Tout ce qui est succube, incube, les créatures qui à l'origine ont été créé par des démons, à l'opposé des veelas, nephelims, elfes, gobelins, géants et autres...

-Et les vampires, les loup-garous, c'est quel type de créature ?

-Euh...selon les personnes qu'on interroge se sont l'un ou l'autre, ou les deux, ou juste des personnes malades...par contre aucune alerte n'existe pour eux.

-Donc tu es une sorte de démon...

-Pas vraiment...c'est plus comme si j'étais l'équivalent des elfes de maison pour les vrais elfes des bois...

-Tout en bas de l'échelle ?

-Trop bas pour oser penser à attraper un bout d'échelle même.

Harry fit signe à l'incube de le suivre, ils allaient devoir rester côté moldu avec le peu d'argent qui lui restait...bah, ça suffirait bien pour acheter quelques t-shirts et pantalons, Malfoy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir jouer les fines-bouches.

***

Draco enfila un T-shirt noir des plus classique, il y a quelques mois il aurait probablement vomit à l'idée d'un vêtement moldu mais maintenant...maintenant il était ravit d'avoir quelque chose de propre et à sa taille sur le dos, le fait que sa peau et ses cheveux ressortent pas mal avec était un bonus...et en parlant de cheveux...

Si la veille ils semblaient assez courts, ils lui arrivaient maintenant juste au dessus des épaules, probablement un effet de son côté incube ajouté à une bonne _alimentation_...

« Malfoy ?

Entendant la voix d'Harry il sortit de la cabine d'essayage, tournant un peu sur lui même pour lui montrer le t-shirt, son humain acquiesça et ils passèrent à la caisse avec les autres habits déjà essayés.

Une fois de nouveau dans la rue Harry l'arrêta, lui faisant signe de venir dans une ruelle adjacente.

« On va transplaner au manoir dès maintenant.

-Mais il a dit de pas venir avant cinq heures...

-Exact, mais j'ai une idée pour pimenter sa réunion, rien de douloureux rassure toi...

Draco prit un air dubitatif, il était impossible de savoir qui allait souffrir sous la baguette du lord...

Harry se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire des plus terrifiant sur le visage.

« Dis-moi, peux-tu t'arranger pour récupérer certains aspects de la wyverne ?

***

Voldemort réprima un soupir...ces types n'apprendraient-ils donc jamais ?

Lucius s'avança, tentant apparemment d'impressionner par son air supérieur, _l'imbécile_, et commença à déclamer son lot de mensonge de la journée...

Après avoir une nouvelle fois entendu combien l'ordre du phœnix était désormais faible et pathétique il se leva...peu importe combien ce crétin pouvait être utile tant qu'il se pensait favorisé et couvert, trop c'était trop...

Il allait lui mettre un bon Doloris dans les dents quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une tête rousse bien connue.

« Oh, excusez-moi mon seigneur, je pensais que vous aviez terminé...

Et rien qu'au ton employé il était facile de voir que c'était faux...enfin, peut-être que son idée était bonne...

« Ah ! Fern...Je vous présente à tous Fern Blackson, ma nouvelle main droite, vous lui devrez obéissance...

Les mangemorts dévisagèrent le nouveau venu, le jeune garçon se fit un plaisir de croiser leurs regards de ses pupilles fendues.

« Si vous vous demandez pourquoi il est là, et bien sachez que Fern m'a apporté lui même le corps à moitié-mort d'Harry Potter, chose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a su faire.

Il se tourna alors son nouvel associé.

« As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui, mon seigneur.

Le roux recula vers la porte et tendis le bras, ramenant un garçon aux cheveux bleus dans la pièce.

L'effet fut immédiat, plusieurs mangemorts hoquetèrent tandis que d'autres tremblaient, les rumeurs sur les incubes étaient nombreuses et voyageaient facilement chez les sangs-purs.

Et, quel bel incube, mis à part les cheveux et yeux bleu imperium, ont pouvait voir quelques écailles de même couleur sur son visage et ses bras. Potter poussa alors le nouveau venu vers lui, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, dévoilant une rangée de dents pointues et une langue fourchue.

Il réprima un gloussement et fit face au jeune Malfoy.

« Quel est ton nom _incube_ ?

-Yale...mon sssseigneur.

-Et bien Yale, acceptes-tu d'être à mon service ?

-Oui mon sssseigneur.

Bon, apparemment il avait apprit sa leçon. Voldemort chercha sa future victime des yeux dans la salle...

« Narcissa, approche.

La mangemorte approcha, s'inclina devant lui, tremblante et lança un regard dégouté vers l'incube.

« Connais-tu tes impardonnables Yale ?

-Je ne les maitrissse pas...

-Bien...Fern ?

-Entendu mon seigneur.

Le roux s'approcha, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il attendait de lui, après tout un incube obéit toujours à son compagnon, ou presque...

« Yale, je t'ordonne d'user l'endoloris sur cette femme.

L'autre lui jeta un regard désespéré mais leva néanmoins sa baguette.

« Endolorissss.

Une fois satisfait il fit signe au roux de donner un nouvel ordre.

« Maintenant utilise l'avada kedavra.

Cette fois l'incube se mit à trembler mais rien n'y fit, quelques secondes plus tard le corps sans nie de Narcissa Malfoy était porté par son mari, un mari désirant clairement se venger à en juger son regard.

« Bien...la réunion est terminée, Fern, Yale, suivez-moi.

***

La suite quand je pourrais...


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer: Toujours rien à moi

***

« Avada Kadavra.

Draco ferma brièvement les yeux alors que le corps tombais sans vie sur le sol froid.

Il venait de tuer sa mère...

Ses tremblement s'accentuèrent alors que la main de Potter se posait sur son épaule, un des mangemorts s'approcha du cadavre -oh Merlin il avait tué- et retira masque et capuche, révélant le visage rouge de rage et de haine de Lucius Malfoy, son père, un père qui n'était plus à l'abri du lord à Azkaban...

Pendant un instant il espéra que celui-ci ait la bonne idée de l'achever dès maintenant, il n'avait pas envie d'être un meurtrier...

Il venait de tuer la femme qui l'avait élevé, comment allait-il survivre après ça ?

***

Harry entraina l'incube à sa suite, dans la chambre du lord, il semblait encore sous le choc...un premier homicide pouvait faire cet effet là...

Voldemort lui fit signe de venir sur le lit, ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter Malfoy, la curiosité aisément lisible dans ses pupilles rouge.

« Comment s'est passée cette chasse ?

-Bien...c'était long, je ne pouvais pas le trouver aux adresses exactes donc...

-Oh, laisse moi deviner, il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner et a dû prendre un hôtel...

-Eh bien...

Un gémissement les interrompit alors que l'incube tombait à terre, se tenant la gorge et respirant difficilement.

« Et merde ! Il nous fait une crise de panique !

-Génial et on est sensé faire quoi ?

Un moment de silence suivit, seulement interrompu par Malfoy, finalement le lord en eu marre et sorti sa baguette.

« Endolorissss !

Mettant fin au sort il se pencha sur le corps tremblant de l'incube.

« Tu es calmé ?

L'autre hocha frénétiquement la tête, apparemment plus calme, le choc avait dû aider finalement.

***

Voldemort vit avec plaisir l'incube se relever et s'assoir par terre, ne sachant pas où était exactement sa place.

« Approche.

Presque immédiatement, le jeune Malfoy obéit, il l'attira alors à lui, le plaçant sur le lit entre lui et Harry.

L'incube tremblait encore mais il avait tout de même l'air plus calme...

Du pouce il retraça les écailles visibles sur son visage, il dériva alors vers sa bouche, observant les crocs acérés et la langue fourchu qui avaient fait tant d'effet sur ses mangemorts...

Apparemment il y avait plus en Draco qu'un simple jouet pour ses nuits solitaires...

« Bon...maintenant que doit-on faire pour te lier à moi ?

Il le sentit se raidir à ces paroles et continua à masser les écailles sur son bras.

« Je...me prendre je sssuppossse...et il faut qu'Harry m'ordonne de me lier à vous sssinon je vais me débattre...enfin...je crois...

Amusé par les sifflements provoqués par la langue fourchue il ne put s'empêcher de revenir vers la bouche de l'incube...

« Si ça te gène il peut reprendre une apparence plus humaine.

Il se tourna vers Harry, un sourcil haussé.

« Ah oui ?

-Oui, je me suis juste dit que ce serait mieux s'il venait comme ça pour tes mangemorts.

-Hum...Très bien, enlèves moi toutes ces écailles Draco, ensuite on va te nourrir !

***

Ça avait été...rapide, un instant il était en train de se concentrer sur son apparence et à peine deux secondes après il était nu, étendu sur le lit et à la merci des deux hommes.

Les mains du lord dérivèrent sur ses hanches puis entre ses cuisses alors qu'Harry embrassait son cou...

Oh, bien sur il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de préliminaires, seul la formation du lien comptait, mais Voldemort semblait tout de même plus doux qu'Harry...

Il vit le mage noir se positionner à son entrée, faisant un signe de tête au roux.

« Draco, tu ne résiste pas, tu te lies au lord, c'est un ordre.

Un gémissement lui échappa alors que l'ordre prenait le pas sur son instinct.

Il eu à peine temps de cligner des yeux, le lord le pénétra rapidement, s'enfonçant de toute sa longueur en lui, Harry continua de lui dévorer le cou alors que l'autre faisait des va-et-vient, il sentait l'érection du roux contre sa hanche et eut à peine le temps de se dire qu'il lui faudrait y remédier, le lord atteint l'orgasme, l'emportant au septième ciel avec lui.

Son nouveau compagnon s'effondra lourdement à côté de lui, reprenant son souffle...

Draco releva les yeux vers son humain et vit les yeux verts chargés d'envie, son érection devait en être douloureuse, il plongea...

***

Lorsque de nouveaux gémissement se firent entendre, Voldemort tourna la tête vers Harry et Draco, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui était des plus intéressant, l'incube avait prit l'érection du roux dans sa bouche et semblait décidé à tout avalé...

Il regarda avec fascination le roux se tendre et se déverser dans la gorge de l'incube, celui-ci se lécha alors les lèvres et recula pour se serrer contre le lord, une sorte de ronronnement sortant de sa gorge.

« Draco ?

-Pas la peine d'espérer quoi que ce soit de lui quand il est dans cet état...

Il releva les yeux vers Harry, il semblait tout aussi épuisé que Draco, l'avion et le décalage horaire ne devaient pas aider...

Bah...après tout le raid de la veille l'avait épuisé, faisant signa à Harry de venir plus près il resserra sa prise sur les deux garçons et s'endormit.

***

Draco fut réveillé par des caresses sur son dos, les doigts de son homme-serpent semblaient tracer des motifs inconnus tandis qu'il discutait avec leur humain. Le corps contre le sien était chaud et confortable, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras, provoquant des ricanements chez ses deux compagnons, il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva face à deux pupilles rouges...

L'incube eu un léger sursaut et s'assit, hors de porté des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face...ses compagnons...il était lié à Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort, son père aurait _presque_ put être fier de sa fulgurante montée dans la hiérarchie..._presque_.

« Bien...Harry me racontait ta capture, tu as compris pourquoi tu étais ici ?

-Euh...pas vraiment, je sais que vous vouliez que je vienne ici, et me lier à vous, obtenant ainsi un incube dans votre lit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ses propres paroles, pouvait-il tomber plus bas ?

« C'est à peu près ça, enfin je cherchais un incube qui soit aussi capable de m'aider à l'occasion, Harry ici-présent va m'être très utile mais il ne véhicule pas la même image que toi...

A ces mots le lord attira le roux dans un baiser, faisant presque gémir Draco d'envie, son inconfort dû se voir car Harry attrapa le bras de l'incube et l'entraina sur ses genoux, l'embrassant à son tour.

Draco tenta de résisté, ils étaient clairement en train d'essayer de le manipuler, ils voulaient le calmer et...une main s'attarda entre ses cuisses, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre il se laissa aller et répondit avidement au baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou de son humain tandis que la mains de l'homme-serpent jouait un peu plus bas, des ronronnements lui échappant sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

Se décollant de la bouche de son compagnon, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, se reculant légèrement avant de heurter le torse de son lord, de légers ronronnements subsistant.

« Des questions Draco ?

-Je-comment avez-vous su ? Pourquoi mon père n'est plus à Azkaban ? Et-et pourquoi m'avoir fait tuer ma mère ?

Il s'étrangla sur les derniers mots, l'horreur de sa situation lui revenant.

Voldemort se ré-enfonça dans un dans les oreillers, entrainant Draco, l'arrangeant contre son torse alors qu'il faisait signe à Harry de se placer de l'autre côté de l'incube.

« Ah...par où commencer...J'ai pris les information sur ton héritage et ta disparition dans l'esprit de Narcissa, en fait, c'est parce que ce que j'y ais vu ne m'a pas vraiment plu que je voulais que tu la tue. Tu ne l'avais peut-être pas compris mais elle détestait les succubes et les incubes, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'héritier Malfoy mais comme tu ne rentrais plus dans le moule, elle a préféré t'envoyer en Amérique quasiment sans argent...Quant à Lucius, il est sorti de prison grâce à moi et s'est empressé de rejoindre l'autre camp quand il a apprit que tu était en sécurité à leur QG.

-Quoi ?!

-Severus a eu sa mémoire modifié, il croit dur comme fer t'y avoir emmener après avoir soit-disant tué le vieux fou...

Draco sentit Harry se raidir dans son dos.

« Comment ça soit-disant ?

***

Dumbledore était mort, c'était une certitude, alors pourquoi...

Harry dévisagea Voldemort, qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ?

« Voyez-vous, il semblerait qu'il y a un an, dans le plus grand secret, Gellert Grindelwald se soit échappé de Nurmengard, il...

-Qui ça ?

-Grindelwald, un mage noir qui m'a apprit pas mal de trucs et que Dumbledore a vaincu, selon certaines rumeurs ils avaient été amis dans leur jeunesse...

-Voir un peu plus qu'amis...

Le mage noir jeta un regard interrogateur à l'incube collé à lui.

« Il paraît qu'ils avaient retrouvé des lettre chez la tante de Grindelwald, pas vraiment des lettre d'amour mais ça semblait évident à cause de certains termes...le scandale avait bien-sur était étouffé.

-S'il a était étouffé comment es-tu au courant, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si tu étais là à l'époque...

-Non, mais...c'est une histoire qui voyage entre Malfoys, c'est ce que les parents racontent à leurs enfants, un peu comme des contes...

Le regard se fit plus perçant.

« C'est un peu une histoire avec une morale, ne soit pas gay sinon tu finira comme Grindelwald, enfermé par ton amant...

-Charmant...Lucius va avoir beaucoup de taches ingrates à l'avenir...

Draco le regarda, gêné, Harry l'embrassa et se tourna vers le lord.

« Ok, mais quel est le rapport entre la disparition de Grindelwald et la mort de Dumbledore ?

-J'y viens...Grindelwald avait fait des recherches sur l'immortalité, comme Dumbledore il considérait les horcruxes comme une très mauvaises idées...

Harry renifla à ça, alors que Draco les regardait tout les deux, conscient que quelque chose lui échappait...

« Il n'a jamais trouvé la vraie immortalité, mais, il a mit un sort au point qui permet d'empêcher quelqu'un de mourir, le sort en lui même n'est pas très efficace dans la plupart des cas car il implique de savoir _comment_ la personne va mourir...

-Mais si la personne sait qu'elle va recevoir un avada...alors le sort de Grindelwald peut le contrer...

-Exactement, le vieux fou a simulé sa mort et est à nouveau à la tête de l'Ordre du Phœnix...

D'un coup, Harry se sentit _très_ mal à l'aise, le vieux bouc l'avait encore manipulé, et même s'il était resté dans le camps des _gentils_, il aurait continué à être manipulé...

« Et donc ? Quand est-ce qu'on attaque une base de Dumbledore ?

***

Oui, je sais c'est plus court que d'habitude mais bon...on va voir, je rajouterai peut-être un lemon en plus la semaine prochaine...(oui, je compte publier un peu plus souvent maintenant que j'ai définitivement raté mon année).


	7. Note

**29 avril 2010**

**Bien, vous avez dû remarquer mes absences, je n'ai plus internet que par tranches de cinq minutes chez moi, j'ai un gros manque de temps et de motivation aussi...donc toutes mes fics ou presque sont en pause et je suis incapable de dire quand je pourrais répondre à vos reviews. **

**En ce qui concerne The Secret's in the Telling et Union Non-Consentie, et bien si vous avez le temps et le courage vous pouvez les adopter (même s'il faudra aussi l'accord de l'auteur pour la traduction de The Secret's in the Telling), ce ne sont de toute façon pas mes priorités.**

**A bientôt j'espère.**

**Alia**


End file.
